


Conversation Interrupted

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Phil wouldn't let Clint talk dirty to him, and the one time he asked him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Dirty Talk

**On the comms**

"Are you horny?"

"Barton."

"I am. I'm really horny. Do you realize it's been six days since we last had sex?"

"Barton, not on the comms."

"C'mon Phil, it's a private channel. I thought about you while I was jerking off in the shower this morning."

"It's a private channel that Director Fury has access to."

"Oh."

 

**On the phone**

"What are you wearing?"

"Clint, you're not supposed to be calling me."

"I'm bored. Nothing's happening. And I miss you."

"They could be bugging this line."

"They're not, I checked. Besides, if they are, they'll just think I'm having phone sex. Which is what I'm trying to do, except you won't cooperate."

"I miss you too, Clint. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Phil."

 

**On a rooftop**

"What's your favourite part of getting a blowjob?"

"What?"

"What do you like most about it? Since it looks like it'll be a while since we get the chance to, you know, practice," Clint nudged Phil in the ribs with his elbow, "I thought I'd ask, so that I can be sure to do what you like next time. Assuming there is a next time."

"There damn well better be a next time."

"So what do you like? Is it the suction? The tongue action? My awesome ability to deep throat you?"

"We're not having this conversation now, Barton."

"Why not?"

"Because we're on." Phil raised his hand to his earpiece to touch the 'talk' button, "Roger, we're in position."

 

**In the commissary**

"Know what this reminds me of?" Clint asked, letting the runny vanilla pudding drip off his spoon.

"Clint."

"C'mon Phil, live a little. It's three-am, there's no one here except us and Ethel."

"Her name is Louise."

"I'm sure she doesn't mind us talking dirty over a late, late supper. Or maybe it's an early breakfast."

"If it was breakfast, there would be pancakes. Come on, we've got work to do," said Phil, standing up and picking up his empty tray.

 

**In his office**

"What's your favourite position?"

"Sorry?"

"For sex. So far we've usually done it face-to-face, and that's nice, I like it, but is that your favourite? Is there some other position you like better? I'm not a big fan of doggy style, but sometimes I think about you taking me from behind and biting my neck really hard. Sideways rear-entry can be really nice for a long slow leisurely fuck."

"And since when to we ever have time for a long slow... I'm not having this conversation with you in my office, Barton."

"Why not?"

"Because I have work to do. Go take a cold shower or go to the range or something."

"You kicking me out of your office, Phil?" Clint sounded hurt.

Phil looked over and his face softened. "No, of course not. Just please quit distracting me, OK? I really would like to get home before midnight for a change."

 

**While driving**

"Clint, are you awake?"

"Mrmphhh."

"What would you like to try that we haven't done yet?"

"Huh?" Clint woke up enough to try to process the question.

"In bed, I mean. Is there something in particular that you want that we haven't done?"

"You want to talk about this now?" It was three a.m. and Clint had had two hours sleep in the last forty-eight. They'd been driving for an hour and had three more to go. 

"You've got something better to do? You always want to talk about sex. So go ahead, talk. Tell me what you want to do that we haven't done yet."

Clint scrubbed a hand across his face, sat up straight in his seat, and tried to gather his thoughts. 

"You really know how to blindside a guy, Phil."

"Sorry."

"No, it's OK. I'm glad you finally want to talk about this."

"I've always wanted to talk about this, Clint," Phil said gently. "I just wanted it to be the right time and place. But it's been a couple of months, and we haven't had the chance, so I figured now was better than never."

"Yeah. Sure." Clint tried to bite back a yawn, but failed. Phil looked at him.

"How much sleep have you had in the last two days?"

"Couple hours."

"Christ, Clint, you should have told me!"

"Didn't want you to worry."

"I'm sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep."

"But, but... talk. Sexy talk!"

"Can wait. I need you awake enough to fly the Quinjet when we get to Arizona. We'll talk later."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Even if we have to do it on the bridge of the Helicarrier."

"OK. Love you Phil."

"Love you too. Go back to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
